The Maximize Channel
is an American digital cable and satellite television channel. It launched in November 1st, 1993. Shows Maximize Preschool * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2007-present) * Pappyland (2000-present) * The Wiggles (2004-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2008-present) * Eureeka's Castle (2007-present) * Allegra's Window (2007-present) * The Magic School Bus (2004-present) * Gullah Gullah Island (2007-present) * Between the Lions (2013-present) * Bananas in Pajamas (2012-present) * Wimzie's House (2013-present) * Big Bag (2004-present) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2011-present) * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (2001-present) * Sylvanian Families (1987) (1998-present) * The Adventures of the Little Koala (1993-1998, 2014-present) * 3-2-1 Contact (1994-present) * Mopatop's Shop (2006-present) * Maple Town (1994-2005) * Pee-wee's Playhouse (1995-present) * LazyTown (2014-present) * The World of David the Gnome (2014-present) * Mr. Homework (Maximize Channel Original Series) (2012-present) * ABC Plus (Maximize Channel Original Series) (2000-2006) * Tin Bob's Town Day (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1996-present) Maximize Cartoon Channel * Kim Possible (2014-present) * League of Super Evil (2012-present) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) (1993-1997, 2003-present) * Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1993-present) * Back to the Future: The Animated Series (1994-present) * Fievel's American Tails (1996-present) * The Land Before Time (2008-present) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2008-present) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2008-present) * The Margo, Edith and Agnes Show (2014-present) * Ninja Jones (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1994-1996) * Team Birds (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1993-1994) * Tom Max's Funland (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1993-1995) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (2009-present) * The Mr. Men Show (2014-present) * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light (2009-present) * Fat Dog Mendoza (2001-2006) * Spaced Out (2003-2006) * Santo Bugito (1997-2009) * Anatole (2001-2003) * The Dumb Bunnies (2001-2006) * Birdz (2000-present) * Flying Rhino Junior High (2002-present) * Foofur (1994-1999) * What-A-Mess (1996-2001) * Space Cats (2003-present) * Detention (2007-present) * The Magical World of Mr. Street (Maximize Channel Original Series) (2002-2008) * Knight King (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1995-1996) Maximize Live-Action Channel * Fantasy World (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1994-1997) * The Adventures of Z & X (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1994) * The Mr. Magic Show (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1995-1998) * The New Adventures of Fantasy World (Maximize Channel Original Series; sequel to Fantasy World) (1999-2001) * Mr. Shadow and Mrs. King (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1993-2001) * Hole in the Wall (2014-present) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2013-present) Maximize Movie Channel * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Matilda * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Jumanji * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * The Indian in the Cupboard * Cats Don't Dance * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * The Iron Giant * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Fly Away Home * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Despicable Me * Air Bud * Free Willy * The Land Before Time Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Gree443's Ideas